


fluorescent stars

by avocadophobic



Series: Redwood Herd [1]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, redwood poly is niCe.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadophobic/pseuds/avocadophobic
Summary: being afraid of the dark isn’t that big of a deal
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch/Zora Salazar, Percival "Percy" King/Zora Salazar, Ramsey Murdoch/Zora Salazar, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Percival "Percy" King
Series: Redwood Herd [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616050
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	fluorescent stars

“Sylvie? Where is he. . .” Percy mumbled, holding the pack of stickers, looking around and surveying her surroundings.

“Aww, chill out, Perce!” Zora ruffled the hair of her wife. “He’s probably in his room again, might be asleep, it’s p’ late anyways!” She spoke with the same levity in her voice, but there was a hint of caring there.

“Can’t be too careful.” Ramsey spoke up from behind them, looking around the house. “Hold on— think I hear something.” 

Raising his arm so that his wives didn’t interrupt him, Ramsey quietly stalked up the staircase, squinting at the familiar voice.

_ “i tried so hard i tried so hard i tried so hard—” _

“Come up, fast.” There was a rush in his tone as he turned to look down the staircase. 

Zora grabbed Percy and ran up.

“Hm?— Zora!”

“Aaagh this is our son, Perce!” Zora ran to Sylvie’s room door, knocking on it.

_ “i’m so sorry i’m so sorry i’m so sorry i’m—“ _

Zora slammed open the door, despite Ramsey’s protests. 

He was there, curled up in a blanket, in the dark of his room, shaking.

“Sylves. . .” She mumbled, eyes widening.

“Oh my.” Percy dropped the bag of stickers. “Sylvie, do you need anything?”

“Hold on, hold on. . .” Ramsey walked into the dark room, hand feeling the wall to turn on the lights, walking to Sylvie and then rubbing a soothing circle on his back.

“Come on, bud.” He smiled. “Can ya’ tell me 5 things you can see in this room?” 

Sylvie looked up at him with wide and scared eyes. Afraid. He was so fearful. “Y-You. . . dad. . . and. . . and mother. . .”

“Take your time.”

“M-Mom. . .?”

“Come on, two more. You can do it.”

“T-The. . . picture frame. . .” 

“One more.”

“M. . . Me?”

Ramsey grinned, giving him a hug, quick and not too hard, enough to comfort him. “Come on, count with me.”

_ “1, 2, 3, 4, 5.” _

He let go, looking down at Sylvie.

Percy quickly walked in, sitting beside her son.

Zora came in too, but she stood there.

“You good, champ?” The cowgirl leant down to ruffle his hair.

“Mhmm. . .” Sylvie mumbled, his voice reserved, looking off into the distance.

“You’re doing the thing again, Sylvie.” Percy patted his shoulder. “What is wrong?”

“. . .” His fists clenched and he grit his teeth. “It’s stupid.”

“Nah, don’t worry bud. It isn’t, you can tell us.” Ramsey kept the cool air around him, making sure to lift up the mood.

“Yea, what Rams said.” Zora grinned, hands on her hips. “Anyone hurt ya’? I’ll shoot em’.” 

“M-Mom! No, it’s not that. I was just. . . it was. . .”

“Sylvie? You’re mumbling.” Percy kept a comforting grip on his shoulder, knowing not to hold too tight.

“Dark.” He sniffled.

“Oh, c’mon, champ. Bring it in.” Zora immediately swooped him into the air for a hug. Ramsey got up to hug him as well, giving Zora the signal to let him down so they could all hug him.

“You should’ve told us sooner, ya big dummy.” Zora let him down, ruffling his hair.

“Zora is right, if we would’ve known you were this scared of the dark we’d buy you a night light sooner.” Percy looked down on him, but with a smile. “Don’t be afraid to tell us anything, Sylvester.”

“What they said, bud. We care for you.” Ramsey grinned.

Fidgeting with his hands a bit, Sylvie managed a small smile. “Yeah. . .” 

“Now, I brought these for a reason. Let’s put them up, won’t we?” Percy held up the pack of stickers. 

“Huh. . .?—“ Sylvie didn’t have much else to say before a bag of stickers was shoved in his hands and he was lifted into the air.

“Not high nuff’, c’mere.” Zora grabbed Percy by the waist, holding her up.

Ramsey chuckled, circling around them to get a clearer view of what they were doing.

Sylvie struggled to open the pack at first, then laughed a bit when he managed to get it open.

“Did you get me fluorescent stars?”

He stuck one on the ceiling.

“I love them.”

**Author's Note:**

> JDKSMAKMDKFLGLFK i am so tired


End file.
